A New Beginning
by gshsgvdjsgjdhssbddbhs
Summary: Set after School Reunion and follows Sarah Jane Smith and K9 the moment they leave the Doctor and discover the secret organisation that is Torchwood. Part of a new series. All Torchwood stories from this point will have Torchwood in the title
1. Adrian

**DISCLAIMER:- I Do not own Sarah Jane Smith or K9.**

**This was just a bit of drabble, a thought really and I'm going to see where it goes. **

She cried.

Too much history had caught up with her and all her old feelings were finally put to rest and she cried.

It did not matter to her that people saw her cry. It was a solitude place and barely anyone ever came here, but she had said her final goodbye to the best thing that ever happened to her in her life.

Sarah Jane Smith wiped the tears away. She had finally laid to rest what had been bothering her for the past few decades. She was flattered that the Doctor had offered to accept her once more on his journeys, but her adventures with the Doctor were over. She had convinced herself for years that this was the case, though Mr Finch and the Game of Rassilon proved otherwise.

A slight whirring sound was beside her. She looked down and K9 was strolling along the path beside her. K9 Mark IV, she corrected herself. K9 Mark III, one of her oldest friends, had blown itself up to save the Doctor, Rose and herself along with a bunch of kids and Mickey Smith. This would be a brilliant story for the newspaper, she thought.

Of course, she knew she could never reveal what really happened. She had no proper proof and the only thing she could report was that the school had blown up, with the head Mr Finch and majority of staff. She could no way explain to her editor that the staff were alien beings, intent on ruling the universe and on the way ate the majority of staff and quite a lot of children.

"Human approaching Mistress." K9 said in a robotic voice. Sarah Jane Smith had not been concentrating on the path at all, and looked up to see a black man walking towards her. There was no time for her to hide K9, so she needed to think of something quickly, if the man stopped and asked her at all.

"Sarah Jane Smith?" The black man said as Sarah Jane and K9 passed him. She had deliberately not looked him in the eyes, in case he did ask about K9. She looked at him. He was wearing a smart business suit, and looked like a very important man.

"Yes." Sarah Jane replied, not knowing what at all to expect from him, and how he even knew her name.

"My name is Adrian. I work for a special branch in the government and we would like you to work for us." The black man had said and held out his hand for Sarah Jane Smith to shake. She did, quite disbelieving that someone was offering her a job when she had a job already.

"What's the name of this branch?" Sarah Jane Smith asked, obviously curious.

"Torchwood. I will explain on the way." Adrian said and motioned Sarah Jane Smith and K9 forward.

This could be interesting, Sarah Jane Smith thought.


	2. A history

Adrian walked to a large black car and opened the door motioning Sarah Jane Smith into the car.

Sarah Jane stopped and looked at him.

"How do you expect us both and a metal dog to get in there and sit comfortably?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

Adrian looked stupid at her and then at the dog, as if he was suddenly noticing him for the first time.

"Of course" Adrian said and shook his head that he had not considered that possibility himself. He bent down and picked up K9, and was shocked to realise how light K9 really was. He put K9 in the car and again motioned Sarah Jane Smith into the car.

Sarah Jane Smith was reluctant. She remembered the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, telling her about some of his enemies and how the Master once hypnotised a previous companion into killing the Doctor. She remembered him saying about this same person being able to kill people quite easily.

Adrian obviously saw the look of concern in her face.

"You don't have to agree to anything, but just hear me out." Adrian said.

_What the heck_, Sarah Jane thought to herself. You only live once she reminded herself but corrected herself by thinking that she had seen more than anyone else of this life and universe. Well, apart from maybe Rose. Sarah Jane took one deep breathe and entered the car.

She was quite surprised at how spacious it was in the car. K9 was quite a distance away from her, but she had no time to admire the car further as Adrian sat down next to her. The car started to move off.

"Why did you look for me?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Mainly because we are trying to keep what happened in the school quiet. Only you and a young boy know the real truth, but we know a lot about you anyway." Adrian said.

"Why isn't the young boy here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No-one would believe him would they." Adrian replied and Sarah Jane was quite shocked that people were still sceptical about alien life especially after Downing Street being blown apart (by The Doctor and Rose, she might add) and the whole situation on Christmas Day which proved the existence of alien life.

"What do you mean you know a lot about me?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"We have some files from UNIT and you are clearly stated in some of those files with 'possible' alien affairs. You and this Doctor guy, though we think he was made up." Adrian asked. Sarah Jane was curious.

"What makes you think he was made up?" Sarah Jane Smith asked. She was having one eventful day. It reminded her of the first time she ever met the Doctor, or when he regenerated in front of her and the Brigadier.

"He appears everywhere. There is no such thing as time travelling, so I believe he was made up. Though we have some people in our department who claim they are from the future." Adrian said and Sarah Jane believed that the people who claimed they were from the future, probably were from the future.

"Tell me about this Torchwood." Sarah Jane Smith asked, anxious to get to the point now as she had no idea where the car was going.

"It is a top secret part of the government that deals with alien life form and meant to protect the UK from alien harm." Adrian said and Sarah Jane Smith gave a little laugh. If that was their job then they've done a lousy job so far, Sarah Jane Smith thought, but then again, it could only just be started.

"Wasn't that UNIT's job?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Not entirely but thanks to you supposedly they got involved in some cases." Adrian said with a slight tone of disapproval on his voice. Sarah Jane was beaming at the fact that she caused some chaos in the government. It was in her nature, being a journalist and all.

"It began back in the 1800's during Queen Victoria's time, when she decided to pay a visit to one of the estates in Scotland. Torchwood Estate to be exact." Adrian said and Sarah Jane listened intensely.

"She was suffering by then from the loss of her husband. Being a widowed queen must have been heartbreaking for her. Anyway, legend says something happened in the estate which gave Queen Victoria new strength though the Torchwood Institute knows better," Adrian said.

"A race of Werewolves or something similar had been in that area for many centuries, and a child was taken when their young to become the next werewolf and in 1879, when Queen Victoria visited Torchwood Estate, the current werewolf was sent to kill her. Only she survived somehow. The history says that a mysterious stranger called Sir Doctor and Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate helped the Queen, but she banished them from these lands. She had no desire to delve into the Doctor's personal life and the baggage that came with it, in this case the werewolf. She set up the Institute to protect these lands." Adrian said.

"It has been around since 1879? You have not done a good job of protecting these lands then." Sarah Jane Smith said.

"Excuse me?" Adrian said, clearly offended.

"Well I have encountered numerous alien beings, who were intent on destroying the Earth, many a time and not once Torchwood was there to help us." Sarah Jane Smith said. _And with all the other adventures he's had without me_, Sarah Jane Smith thought to herself.

"Whose we?" Adrian said.

"Myself and the Doctor." Sarah Jane Smith said, with a touch of pride.

Adrian laughed obviously not believing a word she just said. She decided to get this interview over and done with.

"What is it you want from me? Have you been wasting my time?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"As I said, to offer you a job. We would like you to join our team at Torchwood. You obviously found out by yourself about the alien activity in the school and that is exactly what we are looking for. Someone to help search out alien life forms." Adrian said. The conversation had been taken to a new depth, and Sarah Jane wasn't sure if she wanted to join this team. By the sounds of it, this institute was a shambles and they needed someone to search for beings. But for what though?

"What for?" Sarah Jane Smith said and Adrian took a moment to reply.

"To study them. Or to eliminate them if need be." Adrian said.

"Were you the ones behind that ship exploding on Christmas Day?" Sarah Jane asked, remembering the ship shattering into pieces, even though it looked as if it was leaving.

"Yes. Orders from the prime minister." Adrian said and Sarah Jane Smith felt her opinion of Harriett Jones drop.

"I don't think I want to join." Sarah Jane Smith said.

"Wait until we get you to the building and meet the team." Adrian said.

"And why is that?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"Because you have not met Captain Jack yet." Adrian replied.


	3. Captain Jack

"How much does he remember?" Sarah Jane asked Adrian, staring at the man on the desk being examined by a female doctor.

"Many things, but he has no recollection of how he arrived here." Adrian said.

Sarah Jane had arrived here nearly 20 minutes ago, and so far she had not seen much of the institute apart from this man. In fact, from the outside it looks like a normal house, except when you enter you have to go underground to actually enter Torchwood. What surprises Sarah Jane Smith even more is that it is on one of the busiest roads in London and no-one takes the time to actually notice that many people go into the building and not many people come out.

Sarah Jane thought over the conversation she had already had with Adrian about Torchwood. It did not surprise her that the Doctor had been involved with setting up the Institute, though it had been largely his fault that it had been set up.

"Did the Brigadier know about this place?" Sarah Jane Smith asked, suddenly remembering their conversation about UNIT.

"Who?" Adrian asked, and was genuinely bemused.

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Surely if you looked at files concerning myself, then you have bound to come across Lethbridge-Stewart." Sarah Jane said.

"Ah yes, old Lethbridge-Stewart. He knew about this place yes, as he was largely involved until he finally retired 7 years ago." Adrian replied.

"He never mentioned anything to me, or the Doctor as far as I knew!" Sarah Jane replied, and she was shocked.

"He never knew about it during his time with UNIT. After he retired from UNIT, we approached him and he was largely involved with us until he decided to retire for good. How do you think we found out about you?" Adrian said, and the look on Sarah Jane Smith face made him laugh.

"Don't worry. He actually recommended you. We were searching for a new member and who better than someone who was in amongst all the chaos? He did also recommend a Miss Grant, but she is in the Amazon, and it was easier locating you." Adrian said. Sarah Jane felt it better to steer the conversation back to the man.

"What is his full name?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness. He came out with this story about a Time Agency, and got left behind in the year 200,100 A.D. As if that could happen." Adrian said, with a slight tone of mockery on his voice. Sarah Jane Smith disapproved of this. She knew better, and was determined to prove Adrian wrong.

"Can I speak with him?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sure. I'll just ask Doctor Sato if she is finished with him." Adrian said and walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Words were exchanged between Adrian and Doctor Sato and Captain Jack was looking through the window, towards Sarah Jane Smith. Sarah Jane Smith wondered if he could see through the mirror and gave a little wave. He did not wave back, whether he had seen her or not.

"Yes you can speak with him." Adrian said and left the door open for Sarah Jane Smith. K9 had been left in the car. They had promised her that he would safe.

Doctor Sato walked up to Sarah Jane Smith and shook her hand.

"He claims he has met the Doctor." Doctor Sato said, and introduced herself fully as Toshiko Sato.

"Haven't we all at some point?" Sarah Jane Smith said jokingly, but Doctor Sato was not laughing.

"Yes, indeed. I met a Doctor, though I am not sure if it is the same man. The descriptions are the same between Jack Harkness and myself though." Doctor Sato said.

Adrian coughed.

"We really must be getting on." Adrian said and Doctor Sato walked off. Adrian held the door open for Sarah Jane Smith.

"I won't bite you know." A loud voice with an American accent yelled from inside the room.

Sarah Jane Smith hurried into the room and Adrian closed the door after her.

"You've met the Doctor?" Sarah Jane Smith asked instantly. She was wasting no time. Her life was simple before she met the Doctor. Her life had changed dramatically while travelling with him, only for him to push her out of the TARDIS and readjust to life on Earth. Once again her world had been turned upside with the latest Doctor and Rose Tyler and it had not stopped even though they had both gone.

"I haven't just met him. I travelled with him. How many ways do you want me to repeat the same story?" Jack Harkness said, obviously impatient at being trapped here repeating the same story.

"I am different. I travelled with him too." Sarah Jane Smith replied.

"When?" Captain Jack asked, now curious.

"About 30 years ago. I met him when he was in his third body, but he changed into his fourth in front of me. In fact I just met him this morning, along with Rose Tyler." Sarah Jane Smith said and now Captain Jack was really interested.

"They're alright then? I thought the Daleks might have killed Rose if not the Doctor." Captain Jack said and Sarah Jane Smith remembered Rose saying she had met the Emperor Dalek.

"They are alright. The Doctor looks quite dashing to be honest. He has great hair I must say in this body, though he doesn't seem to be as obsessed with Jelly Babies anymore." Sarah Jane Smith said, but she seemed to be talking to herself rather than Jack, as if remembering a funny thought.

"Great Hair? He had practically nothing." Captain Jack, now confused. The Northern Time Lord had grown hair? Captain Jack thought.

"Do you think he changed again?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"Probably. He was tall, barely any hair, and from the North when I was with him, and Rose was with him before me. He had big ears as well." Captain Jack said.

"What happened to you?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

Captain Jack took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. He would have to tell his tale once again. Adrian was right. He said she should have met Captain Jack.


	4. A New Beginning

"Alright. I'll join." Sarah Jane Smith told Adrian after leaving Captain Jack.

"Good. If you want you can go through some of the files we have on alien activities and such?" Adrian asked.

"I will later on," Sarah Jane Smith said and added as an afterthought "though I've seen enough alien activities to last me a lifetime.

"Well then Sarah Jane Smith, welcome to Torchwood." Adrian said and gave a little laugh.

"I think I could get used to here. Do you all live here?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"No, this is only a sub department of Torchwood. This department deals with London. Our headquarters are in Cardiff." Adrian said and saw the worry on Sarah Jane Smith's face.

"I can't move to Cardiff. What about my job?" Sarah Jane Smith asked quickly.

"Your job is not important. You used to be a major journalist back in the day, and now you only get minor jobs for local newspapers. You have to agree this is more exciting." Adrian said and Sarah Jane Smith agreed.

"Where will I stay?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"Well, there are rooms in the headquarters. They are quite homey, but there are also flats nearby which you could live in, though your dog might find it difficult to live in a flat, especially as he may come in handy in the headquarters." Adrian said. Sarah Jane Smith thought about this. She did not like the idea of living underground for months on end, and possibly never going out again, but then on the other hand, she would never have to hide K9 again. The whole institute is to deal with alien technology and alien beings, so K9 should fit right in.

"Ok. As long as you let me finish some stuff at home first, I'll join." Sarah Jane Smith replied.

"Already done. We sold all your belongings and your house in Croydon and all the money has been put into your bank account. We have given a resignation form into the local newspaper." Adrian said and expected Sarah Jane Smith to explode with anger. Indeed, she looked a bit put out.

"How soon can you be ready?" Adrian asked.

"How soon can we leave?" Sarah Jane Smith replied and smiled. Her life was getting back on track. Since she left the Doctor all those years ago, she felt lost, and after the today's events, she felt like a new beginning was at hand.


End file.
